ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
King Vinegarroon
category:Bestiarycategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:High Notorious Monsterscategory:Scorpions Notes: *21+ hour NM Spawn from time of death or depop. Will only pop during Earth or Double Earth weather. If Single Earth weather is up, King Vinegarroon will have a 50% chance of popping after 21+ hours have passed. In Double Earth weather, King Vinegarroon will pop after 21+ hours have passed. If no Earth weather occurs after 21 hours, its window will continue until it has been killed or depopped. It can pop even 10+ hours after the original 21+ hour window. *Classified as the twenty-fourth hour directly after maintenance, for his "window", in which can pop directly after servers are up (once weather has appeared). *Passive NM that will not aggro at all unless you attack it, similar to Vouivre. *During double-earth weather, if kiting, it will temporarily lose hate on kiters, and go unclaimed. *Will despawn if all hate is lost and the weather is no longer Earth or double Earth, similar to Elemental behavior. *Has Draw In ability that attracts all Alliance members within the zone (similar to the Minotaur in Phomiuna Aqueducts). This is followed by Earthbreaker, Venom Storm or Wild Rage then a single target TP move (Mandible Bite, Death Scissors, or Venom Sting). :*If you are on a Chocobo at the time, you will still be drawn-in. You will not be dismounted from your Chocobo but you will take damage plus additional effects. :*If you are K.O.ed at the time of Draw In, your body will still be drawn-in. (Similar to Tractor) *Has high innate Auto Regen (125/tick) that is reportedly more potent at night (doubled, 250/tick). *Appears to have roughly 25,000 HP. *Special Attacks: **Has an innate Additional Effect of Petrification on all of its physical attacks. **Earthbreaker has an Additional Effect of Stun. **Wild Rage has an Additional Effect of Poison. **Venom Storm is a very potent Poison (32hp/tick). **Venom Sting is a dangerously potent Poison (100hp/tick). *As of the December 2008 update, Poison Potion will be overwritten by King Vinegarroon's stronger poison attacks. It is recommended that everyone bring Antidote instead. *The entire alliance should stand within melee range during the fight to avoid pulling hate outside and causing a mass draw-in followed by TP moves. *Builds resistance to Gravity at a slower rate than usual, but will never fully resist. *Can drop multiple Venomous Claws. Venomous Claw drop rate is under 5% for each claw so two would be incredibly rare. (See Talk: King Vinegarroon) Historical Background The Vinegarroon is a specific species of scorpion. It is in the Order Uropygi, known as the Whip Scorpions. Whip Scorpions have a stingerless, whip-like tail, which is used as a sense organ, not a weapon. The Vinegarroon (Mastigoproctus giganteus) is a scorpion that shoots acetic acid (vinegar) in mist form when it is threatened. The Vinegarroon contains no venom, but they do have powerful claws. They are nocturnal carnivores. They are found in the Desert Southwest of the United States and Mexico. = Video = LDflpLzIoQE